


Ponderings for the Philosophers

by mrbunnyhesayno



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbunnyhesayno/pseuds/mrbunnyhesayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in like that give us pause. We all have them it just so happens Bran Stark has many of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screaming Metal Death Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fan written story. It was something I thought of and decided to share. I chose to use characters well known because it seemed fun to me. They do not belong to me nor do I make any kind of money just wish to make some laugh. If this sound like anything else out there please contact me and I will set things right.  
> More characters will be added as I see fit.   
> Enjoy.

Do you like what you do?  
Do you enjoy waking up?  
Do you love those around you?  
Dose time seem to crawl?  
Are moments gone so fast all you’re left with is a lasting feeling?

“What the hell kind of shrink are you seeing?” Arya shouted from the back seat shoving the paper she had torn out of Bran’s hand back at him, Bran in turn rubbed his head he didn’t want to get into it right now. Currently on the I-90 with seven inches of snow and still falling, his mother in the driver’s seat hands gripping the wheel so tight she looks like she was wearing white mittens. If Bran where to answer those questions at the moment the answers would go something like. 

No, I don’t like risking my life.  
Not really, but if I say yes can I wake up tomorrow?  
Sure, lots of love, even Sansa in the passenger seat.  
Sure as hell does.  
Yeah one moment we were in on Kings Street, now we are passing Rivers Gate Drive. WTF! 

“What were you thinking!” their mother shouted, Arya slunk back into her seat to play last in sight because that tone was only used on her and never one of the other kids, unless it was life or death. 

“It’s not the end of the world mother!” Sansa shouted back, yes let’s shout at the irate woman currently driving a two ton vicinal in ice and snow. 

“Oh it’s not?” that was a set up their mother always used to bait her children and like good little children they always fell for it. “Do you understand what you could have done to yourself!” their mother shouted and Bran looked out the window. He watched as the snow and ice tried to gather on their car, only to fly off, lucky for it. The image that one of his friends drew on the white board today in class came to mind, screaming metal death trap. Well this was as accurate as they get, he was so going to punch Jojen when he saw him next…if he saw him next. 

“Nothing serious Arya’s on them!” Sansa shouted and their mother laughed nodding as she slammed on her horn and swerved around some small red sports car. Bran almost felt bad for the guy who just saw his life pass before him in the form of a steel blue Chevy Tahoe. 

“Yes under the stipulation that she is summited to a monthly check up and room searches!” their mother shouted then honked her horn again with another swerve swerved, they almost took out a mail truck. Arya was lounging on the back seat like this was nothing texting away, the girl was either mental or fearless, Bran was sure it was an unhealthy combination of both. 

He wasn’t someone who prayed but this situation called for it, his mother and sister at each other’s throats, snow and ice, going about eighty five on a crowded high way, yes this was a screaming metal death trap. 

“Why would I do that I’m not a whore like Arya!” Sansa shouted at their mother this earned Arya’s attention who was now climbing up from the back into the bucket seat next to him. Great the last thing they needed was Arya’s involvement in this argument. 

“HEY!” Arya shouted leaning forward. “This whore at least admits to it!” Arya said rolling her eyes. “I at least didn’t go behind moms back to get the pills!” she shouted and Bran put his head onto the cold window. If he was going to die today like this, listing to the woman in his family shout about sex and their issues, why did he have to live in the first place?  
Bran wished his family was normal for half a second. They didn’t have to be normal as in everyone else’s definition, just turn the clock back four years, back to before. Before Bran had to muck this whole perfect thing up and get into that damn accident. 

Four years ago before Arya started to use sex as an outlet because the family didn’t give her the time of day unless she acted up. Back when Sansa believed in her prince charming and didn’t have to find out he was a psychopath or that she really was the most level headed member of the family. Before Robb ran off with fiancée number two, before Jon joined the military. Back when the only issue was if their grades would earn them a free weekend or stuck studding under their mother’s watchful eye. 

Now don’t get Bran wrong, he understands life and its many turns, and that whole ‘we each have a road bull shit’ because it was preached to him every damn day at school. Gong to a school for ‘special needs’ was a real pain in the ass. He wouldn’t give up his friends not for anything especially not Jojen he was a trip and a half, he had also been the sole reason Bran skimmed over that whole ‘I feel bad for myself’ stage in this recovery thing he was told he had to do. Because Jojen wouldn’t leave him alone, always on the phone, up his ass at school, invites to hang out, it was crazy. Bran broke down twice and Jojen told him that he wouldn’t always be like this and Bran believed him because Jojen had a way of seeing things, like this screaming metal death trap. 

So he was back to wondering why he didn’t die that night. They said he was lucky to be alive, most don’t survive a fall like that and as ruined Bran’s life was, well he watched someone else fall apart at the seams. 

“Arya get in your seat belt!” Bran was brought back to reality as his mother shouted and swerved once more. Arya was grabbing Sansa’s hair pulling it and in return Sansa was screaming and punching her. Their mother was shouting and reaching for them, she pulled off the I-90 thank the gods. 

They were pulled over in a liquor store parking lot. Arya and Sansa going to town, clawing, pulling, biting, screaming, their mother getting into the middle of it and Bran let his head fall back into the seat. After a few moment of listing to the shouting as it spilled out of the van and into the parking lot, Bran sighed unbuckling his seat belt and watching Arya’s kicking feet leave the car, as the screaming got louder and their mother left the vehicle to try and pry them apart. Really, women! 

Bran climbed his way into the back seat then into the trunk, Summer was whining at him and Bran laughed patting the dog. Summer was his saving grace in more ways than one, because Arya left the passenger door open he unhooked Summer tether. “Get the trunk open boy.” Bran said and Summer jumped out Bran grabbed his bag and pulled his gloves out and on as the trunk opened. 

Bran got his chair out of the car simple as cake really he had four years of at least four times a day at doing this. So he climbed down into his chair and reached up for the rope to pull the trunk closed. It shut without a sound, Bran looked around the corner and his mother was yelling at the girls now. Sansa had hit Arya really good, her self-defense classes where paying off, to bad Arya was a black belt. 

Bran sighed and backed away shaking his head he didn’t have to tell Summer to follow the guy just knew. So he left the parking lot, got down to a park, and decided to cut through it he watched for a moment as a group of kids played basketball in the cold weather then decided to head along his way. Bran hadn’t the slightest clue where he was, he would just calm down before calling his dad to come get him. The temperature was dropping that was normal for December, he knew hanging out in the cold like this wasn’t a good idea for him but it was soothing to the nerves. Maybe he would call Osha she wouldn’t yell at him, she would agree with his want to bail. That was the plan, Bran pulled out his phone and turned it off of silent, Summer trotted off to do what he did in the bushes. 

Bran’s head was spinning a second later. One moment he was scrolling through his contacts the next he was face first on the hard asphalt, snow turning red. People where laughing and his chair tipped to the side, he looked at it feeling a slight buzz in his ears. 

“Look at this guys.” Someone said and they turned Bran over, he watched the sky spin, gray clouds, snow falling around him then the kids that attacked him. “Rich cripple.” Someone said and kicked Bran he yelped and someone screamed, there was a snarl and Bran saw Summer jump the kid that kicked him. 

“GET HIM OFF!” someone shouted. One kid emptied Bran’s bag, took his wallet, electronics, and kicked Bran’s chair running off. “GET OFF!” the kid kept shouting. Another kid grabbed his jacket pulling Bran up and punched him. “Call the damn thing off!” he shouted in Bran’s face as he punched him again. 

“HEY!” someone shouted, someone screamed. He saw some people rushing about, heard them was more like it over the buzzing in his ears, someone kicked him. Bran looked from the gray sky and falling slow to the guy Summer had pinned. 

“Summer.” He snapped, the dog let go of the guy and trotted over to him, he saw someone grab the guy. Someone knelt down next to him, Summer was getting fuzzy he reached up for the dog that put his head under Bran’s hand. 

“Oh crap.” Someone said and then. “Someone get the car, this kids bleeding.” It was a female voice. “Hey kid what’s your name can you look here?” Bran tried but the world started to fade into shapes he saw a woman but then the world faded off.


	2. Not Really a Doctor

Why am I overwhelmed?  
What is the priority here?  
Am I surrounded by energy suckers?  
Do I have to do it all by myself?  
What would it take for me to say no?

Meera Reed rolled her eyes stuffing her cell phone into her winter coat, why was her father a physiologist? All she had told him was that she was getting fed up with her boss she kicked her jeep door shut behind her as she gathered her groceries in her arms. The creep—her boss not her father—was just that a total creep, kept eyeing her and kept eyeing other girls that worked at the restraint. He said it was an environment he was creating, hell it was a creep show he was creating run by him. The Mockingbird, HA! 

She fumbled with her keys as she attempted to find the main key to the apartment complex with almost frozen fingers and cursed as she dropped them taking a moment and looking up at the sky she sighed, really this had to happen today? She needed to pass her midterms, she had a whole semester left of school before her MCAT’s test and that really didn’t seem like enough time in her honest opinion. There was a loud bang from somewhere down the road that sounded much like a gunshot it could have been a car back firing but in this neighborhood...Gods how she missed her suburban home, lame she knew but after four cop raids, six drug busts, nineteen pimps asking if she wanted a piece of the action, and her weirdo neighbors and their strange language, well she was ready to go home. 

Maybe she should have stayed on campus like her father had wanted her to but then again her roommate had way to much sex for Meera’s comfort and at the time it was just so much easier to get a job and her own place. Too bad she was too proud to ask her dad for money so she didn’t have to work her shit job and try and get the good grades and she was stuck in what might have been the shittiest apartment complex she had ever seen. Meera decided looking up at the dark clouds light snow falling around her that she won’t be so proud next semester. 

Getting her keys off the ground while managing to not drop her bag of food, she unlocked the bottom main and walked to the mail box a bit more than pleased with herself. People ran in and out like they always did in this complex, kids crying in some far off place she never seemed to walk past, it was a bit stuffy for early December but the weather had been record bracingly cold or so said the news she wouldn’t know she wasn’t from this city she had just come up here for school four years ago. Meera heaved a sigh as she opened her mail box stepping out of the way of a small children rushing this and that way they were playing some weird game of cowboy’s and Indians she figured, gathering her junk mail and stuffing it into her bag then heading up the stairs because the elevator was being invaded by girls in pink tutu’s taking over the galaxy, alright so she liked some of her neighbors. 

Sense that weird foreign girl and her husband moved over the summer it’s been simple living, maybe that was why she pushed off moving out. Maybe…Meera wouldn’t chalk it up to that because some of the time they were annoying…still the kids where a nice change to the hookers, there were still issues yes, not everything went away with one scary ass tenant and she wasn’t talking about the husband—hulking beast of a man that guy was—it was his wife was all kinds of scary, even if she always tried to be really nice. 

There was a commotion going on down the hall not shocking to Meera as she jingled her keys there was always commotion going on in that apartment. She unlocked her door almost losing her eggs in the shimmy and shove, she cursed more under her breath as she caught them making her way into her one room apartment she put her bag down quickly as to not lose them again and tossed her keys on the counter. Walking back to the door she tugged her coat and scarf off as her fingers fastened the dead bolt and chain lock. Not thinking much of it as she hung her jacket up and tossing her scarf on the next peg, dug her phone out and then went to her kitchen to sort her groceries, better to be safe even if she lived with the Dragon Lady three doors down one never knew. 

Meera had gotten through putting her groceries away and folding the brown bags to use them later because there was always somewhere one could use them she smiled at her mother’s words of wisdom when there was a quick knocking on her door. Blinking and looking to the clock, it was five sixteen on a Thursday night she hadn’t the faintest who would be stopping by and figured whoever was behind the door wasn’t someone she typically had over, checking out the peak hole to be safe, it was the woman across the way. Her husband spoke no English, he always looked serious about life but he worked for the Dragon Lady’s husband and the woman was sweet whenever she and Meera spoke. So even if Meera didn’t want to she found herself opening the door with a smile on her face. 

“Evening.” She said to the woman her smile fading as she blinked, something was wrong it was evident by the grim look on her face. 

“You doctor?” the woman asked in her thick accent. Meera blinked shaking her head she recalled saying something about wanting to go to med-school in passing one morning over the summer break. 

“Not really I’m not even out of pre-med yet.” She said in all honesty leaning on the door jamb the woman looked her over apparently that didn’t mean anything to her. 

“We need doctor.” She said in a hurry reaching for Meera who shook her head holding her hand up. 

“Go to a hospital then.” Was all Meera could say back because she was about a doctor as anyone who spent twenty minutes looking terminology up on the internet was. 

“No, go, look bad.” She said getting aggravated but Meera shook her head shutting the door some people were shouting down the hall and she looked to it. As she shut the door Meera leaned against it she heard someone speaking in that language that half her complex spoke in. The right thing was to call emergency, because she wasn’t really a doctor. She hadn’t even sat her MCAT’s so no, she wasn’t a real doctor but maybe one of the apartment kids was hurt. She could do something like talk them into taking the kid to the hospital. Heaving a sigh because she knew she would regret this in a few moments she opened the door and the woman who was walking away turned and looked over her shoulder at Meera who stepped out of her apartment. 

“I’m not a real doctor.” She reminded the woman who nodded and hurried down the hall Meera followed her strait into the Dragon Lady’s apartment, there where people saying in more than one language and shouting over each other as if that would make their point heard faster. 

“You should take him to the hospital.” Someone was saying in a voice that mixed between concern and wisdom, well at least Meera wasn’t the only one in that regard. The oddest thing in the apartment was there was a dog pacing, which was strange because Meera knew dogs were not allowed there had been a long conversation when she moved in. 

“We can’t!” a woman’s voice it belonged to the Dragon Lady if Meera recalled correctly. “He was jumped you know what they would think.” She said waving her hand around the room as if it told the whole story, maybe it did Meera wasn’t sure. The woman was sitting on the floor next to a rumpley looking couch her hand was on someone’s head, there was blood a lot of blood all over the woman’s hands and the towel she had on that someone’s head, women rushed this way and that way chattering in that language they chittered in, men stood in groups arguing about something that seemed very important, the Dragon Lady’s husband was standing there against the far wall looking mad. 

“If I take him no it won’t.” the man came into view coming out of a small room another towel in his hands as he passed it to the Dragon Lady who took it and shook her head as if this man was muttering in tongues. “We can’t leave him like this.” The man was tall, old, and balding, he looked like someone that one might find in a bar, one that worked way to hard with his life and one that would never be found in this house trying to talk sense into a small blond woman who wasn’t hearing reason. 

The woman who led Meera to the apartment touched the blondes shoulder she looked up then looked to Meera her eyes saying way more than her face. “You have to help him.” She said sitting up on her knees, was it Meera or was the Dragon Lady gaining weight? The thought died as the woman pulled the bloody towel away from that someone, it wasn’t a boy Meera had seen before in the complex. Nor in the neighborhood if Meera thought about it not that she paid attention to the youth about it was just he was pail his hair was a strange dark shade and he was bleeding Meera hurried forward out of instinct to help and looked him over up close it didn’t seem so bad. 

“What happened?” Meera asked taking the towel from her and looking at the kids head almost sighing in relief most of the blood seemed to come from his nose and that seemed to have stopped bleeding on its’ own accord, the other bit was coming from a small cut on his head. Meera was sure it didn’t need stitches she wasn’t an expert but her brother had worse head injuries over the years, head wounds just bleed and she was sure it was the white towels that made it look far worse. 

“He was jumped by some kids, they made off with most of his stuff, but we managed to save his dog and chair.” The blonde woman said as if that made any sense Meera looked to her she pointed to a small group of men sitting around a wheelchair and one was fixing the wheel so it was attached correctly once more. A small bit of alarm went off in Meera’s head why did a kid need a wheelchair? “Is he hurt?” she asked pulling Meera back to the problem at hand and Meera shook her head. With just the small cut, a killer migraine she was sure, the nose didn’t seem broken just twinged. Meera spotted some blood on his arms, his hands where cut that might be from falling his knee though wet seemed to have some red on it, Meera reached out grabbing his leg and froze. 

“Is everything alright?” the woman asked shocking Meera who smiled and nodded. Looking the kid over, the chair was explained now and she looked to his knee she would wait for him to wake up to deal with it. 

“He might need some ice for his head it’s got to hurt.” Meera smiled the blonde smiled back and said something to a woman who nodded rushing off. The man stepped forward looking concerned and Meera figured he had every right to be. 

“He has to go to a hospital.” He said and Meera shook her head not missing the glare from the Dragon Lady. 

“For a bump on the head and a bloody nose?” Meera smiled and shook her head as she touched key points, knees, chest, arms, head, she knew where to check most of the time for minor things. He was wet clearly cold and shaking a little but there wasn’t much else, there was no need to get everyone into trouble or cause a mess for the kid if he didn’t think he needed it, so she smiled shaking her head. “It looks worse than it is, the head always bleeds more.” Meera smiled at the man the Dragon Lady smiled then sighed nodding her head looking to the man as if she had been right all along. “Do you know his name?” Meera asked but no one seemed to answer the Dragon Lady looked back to Meera and she was reminded as to why she had that nickname. There was just something about the woman that was off setting and Meera could only explain it as Dragon Lady. 

“He said Summer.” The blonde offered and Meera frowned, that was a lot of help she looked to the dog who looked ready to eat someone Meera had a hunch and smiled patting the boys chest softly and making a kiss sound the dog bound over to the boy and put his paws on the couch. It seemed happy it was allowed near the boy and he reached to the collar, Summer. 

“It’s his dog’s name.” she said looking the tags over, guide dog, full shots, allowed into almost any place there was yet no name like some had she had seen. She looked to the kid, so he was just physically disabled that was a good thing she let some of the worry go as she pet the dog that sat and looked very proud of its self. Looking to the men she looked back to the Dragon Lady “Does it have a name on it?” she asked she had seen some at the hospital she volunteered at that put their names on the chairs in case they were separated for them. 

The Dragon lady said something, it looked like a negative, she looked the kid over with a sigh so all they could do was wait for him to wake up. It wouldn’t be long Meera figured if it was just a bump on the head she was hoping to the Gods it was just a bump on the head and not a concussion and she had doomed the kid. A phone rang in the distance as Meera once again checked the kids head, he had stopped bleeding that was good now he needed to wake up if he didn’t soon Meera would suggest they call emergency. For now he would need a Band-Aid to make sure that the little bit of bleeding left would end. 

Then it happened all so fast, Dragon Lady was back in the room saying something and people where moving around like someone had kicked their beehive. “You need to leave.” She said in a very calm voice to Meera who watched a large guy pick the kid up and head for the door Summer followed and so did another male with the chair. Meera was steered out with hands on her shoulders by the neighbor woman who had called her in the first place she was half way down the hall when she looked around shocked she had been moved so fast. 

“What’s going on?” Meera asked and watched as the men set the kid down and his chair then hurried out the blonde woman was pulling a coat on that was brought to her. She smiled at Meera before she headed down the hall. 

“It’s best if you don’t come out until someone says it’s alright.” She said it was one of those things that made Meera just nod as if she couldn’t speak because of that look in the woman’s eyes. “I will send Jorah back to check on you and the boy.” She smiled patted Meera’s shoulder then headed down the hall. The older man shut Meera’s door for her with a ‘lock it’ quietly she nodded did so then turned around looking at her small one room. Summer sat there tick tocked his tail then went to sniff around, Meera blinked then walked into her kitchen her phone had lit up with a text message. 

“Well that was ominous.” She said shaking her head. Clicking the unlock button on her phone and the text message she had gotten earlier appeared. 

Why am I overwhelmed?  
What is the priority here?  
Am I surrounded by energy suckers?  
Do I have to do it all by myself?  
What would it take for me to say no?

Setting the phone down she walked over to the kid putting one of her couch pillows behind his head and finding a thick blanket. The heat was on but it didn’t get nice and toasty warm in the apartment during the winter. She paused as Summer trotted over jumping onto the couch and nuzzling down to the kid looking at her she reached up and pet the dog’s head. She let her mind slowly answer the questions. 

I’m over whelmed because there is an unconscious kid on my living room couch.  
The priority? Making sure he doesn’t die? I don’t know? Not listing to the shouting down the hall maybe?  
Energy Sucker? Hell yes…these people pull it right out of you.  
Apparently I do have to handle this by myself.  
Saying no? Obviously I can’t. 

Meera rubbed her head stood up and decided to go make some tea, that would calm her down tea always worked she blamed her mother for that one looking down at the phone she saw it light up again her father wanted an answer. Could she tell him about this? She looked to the kid. Best not. She decided and chose to rant about her boss some more that was safe at least safer than the kid on her couch.


	3. To Exaggerate

Do you exaggerate the importance of events?   
Do you blame yourself for something you can’t control?   
Do you pay attention to the black side of things?   
Have you found yourself concentrating on your weaknesses? 

Bran’s head spun he wasn’t sure if it was the haunting questions form his physicist today or if it was being roughed up. He knew he could take a hit, anyone who called Rickon a brother could take a hit and he grew up under Robb and Jon as well as Theon so in short Bran could take a hit. So it was the haunting annoying questions that his doctor asked him over and over and over until he saw the words in his sleep. He was warm so that was good, no beeping sound so he wasn’t dead meat yet, another good sign what wasn’t however was his head buzzed and swam. Opening his eyes he stared at an off white cracked ceiling, strange the wall had some hangings but he couldn’t make them out at the moment. 

He could smell something cooking, it smelt like meat but it was faint and far away not near him. He smelt lemons why lemons he didn’t know but there where lemons, as well as some wild flower…he would raid Sansa’s assortment later to get the name. Bran felt a nudge on his chest, looking down he smiled at Summer feeling a lot more safe he dared to look around. 

The apartment was simple, it wasn’t high end but it wasn’t grubby. There was a small entertainment center the kind one would get out of a box on it sat a small TV flat screen but not worth to steal, small game system. The wall had a picture of birds on mirrored glass, he blinked at it strange picture he felt like he had seen it before or something like it. 

There was a small bookshelf crowded with books, a wall clock, ceiling to floor thick forest green curtains, a table that had a glass of water on it, a lamp in the corner. All in all Bran was sure he wasn’t at Osha’s but some place like Osha’s…though he didn’t know anyone else like the woman he pushed himself up on his elbow his head protested and he groaned. 

“Best not overdo it all at once.” A female voice had Bran looking up and he blinked. She had dark brown hair that curled around her face. She had a half smile that once again looked familiar but he knew he had never seen this woman before as she set down a bowel and some bread on the coffee table. 

“Who are you?” Bran asked and realized that it wasn’t a very nice way to start things off but she simply smiled as if she was used to being snapped at. Weird she didn’t come off as the kind of girl that would take being snapped at. 

“Meera.” She said as she sat down across the table from him there was an open book near her and a writing pad. She however was messing with her bowl of soup and bread Bran looked to the one in front of him and smiled. “the Dragon Lady found you.” She said as if that made sense. Dragon Lady? He looked around that didn’t help anything but he was sure it made sense to her. He reached for his nose it was starting to throb and he wondered if he had hit it. Hissing as his fingers touched it she looked up sighed and stood shaking her head. 

“I’m not sure what happened, I was told you where jumped, all I know was you hit your head.” She said from the other room he looked to the direction a small doorway with a small yellow light coming out of it then she reappeared with a small paper packet then holding it out to him gabbing the water. “It’s just Tylenol for the coming migraine.” She said he took the packet and it really was unopened and untampered with he smiled and took the water from her tearing the paper open and getting the two pills. 

“Where am I?” Bran asked after he set his water down realizing if he wanted to eat he would have to sit up and knowing his brain would not enjoy that experience. He sighed taking a glance to Meera who didn’t seem to notice as she sat down in front of her own bowl once more. 

“South of Green Wood.” She said and he blinked, he had heard of it from his dad, not a great neighborhood at all well Bran was all full of good ideas today. “Kings University is just down the road.” She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Bran nodded so he knew where he was not he had been to the university a time or two not that he went it was back when Robb was still living with them. He shook the thought off and pushed himself into a sitting fashion hissing at his hands looking down and recalling he had landed on asphalt. 

“What time is it?” he asked mindlessly trying to get his bearings and looking his hands over, thank the gods for gloves it was just his fingers that where messed up and nothing to bad. 

“Almost six thirty.” Meera said Bran paused and looked to her for a moment blinking and he sighed. Great that wasn’t good. He looked down to his jeans, they had blood on them and he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t his he would have berated himself but he knew that wouldn’t help anything. 

“That’s not good.” He said out loud though about the blood on his pants or the time he wasn’t sure. He stole a glance at her and she smiled, that was strange most he looked at attempted to look away these days like they were ashamed to be caught looking. Though he figured she knew all about her apartment and he was the most interesting thing in it at the moment well Summer was there but still, Bran felt a little put off because everyone averted their eyes everyone but Jojen and Arya these days. 

Bran reached up this head and felt a Band-Aid on it, he wished he could remember where he got it. Most likely her because she smiled tilting her head and he touched his nose and gave a hiss. “It’s not broken.” She smiled he nodded glad of that, but it sure as hell hurt to touch. “The nose gives some.” She added as if he didn’t know, he might have if Arya didn’t tell him a few times but it was nice to hear such a normal comment at the moment, she pointed to the food. “You might want to eat though.” She said and he was sure she meant because of his head and not because she was poisoning him. 

Bran checked his coat he still had on and realized it was wet, ah it was a wonder he wasn’t freezing cold. Tugging at the buttons he checked his pockets, nothing but that dame paper filled with one hundred questions to ask himself should he ever need to understand the situation and want to take innovatory on his life. His shrink was a Quack that was sure he stuffed it back in his pocket and looked around. “Do you have a phone?” It seemed like a normal question and Meera nodded pushing herself off the floor. 

She walked into the other room and Bran took the moment to maneuver himself so he was sitting facing the food and pulled the table closer hoping she wouldn’t notice then started to take his coat off. He looked to Summer who had found a nice spot to lay down and he realized that Summer needed some cleaning up. Years ago when he wanted to guide dog he had told his dad and his dad being his dad had only settled on a fully trained guide and police dog…Summer was very well trained and Bran didn’t feel bad that he bit someone it was just he knew he better clean the guy up before someone saw him. 

Meera stood in her bed room looking at her neatly made bed. In her hand was her phone but she was giving the kid some time, she realized then she didn’t even know his name. She smiled thinking she would ask when she walked back out and after a small time she walked out smiling and shaking her phone. Passing it to him he thanked her and dialed a number, she would have sat down but he put the phone to his ear and she didn’t want to eavesdrop that bad. So she would go get more tea. 

Meera didn’t want to stare but there really wasn’t much to look at in the place. The kid sat there an arm on his knee and touching his head as the phone apparently rang. She wondered how old he was, younger than her that was for sure, but how much younger? Like her brother he was only two years younger than her and that wasn’t so bad “It’s me put dad on the phone.” He muttered then looked up Meera caught staring was sure he didn’t want to be the main attraction so she lifted her eyebrow and then shrugged looking down at her mug. “Yeah I’m fine dad.” He said in almost a groan. He must have been getting an ear full Meera knew what that was like. So that wasn’t telling on how old he was because all parents where the same way and give what little she knew of this kid his parents might just be a little more protective over him. 

“No I turned it off.” He said simply reaching out for the glass of water. At least he looked interested in the food and if he ate that would be better she wouldn’t feel the need to rush him to the hospital. “At a friend’s, yeah, no it’s cool…” he said looking to Meera who shrugged at him and grabbed the warm kettle before it started screeching and poured herself some “yeah I’ll come home…rally?” he sat up and looked to her closed window then back to her nodding at it. Meera blinked at him and he pointed to the window she got it and walked over pulling back the long curtains blinking at the world four stories down, covered in white she couldn’t see the street or make out her jeep…the snow was still falling and she turned looking at him he smiled at her nodding. “Yeah no it’s cool…alright.” He said and she walked over to the couch looking for her remote and he smiled at her. “Man can you ask your dad if I can stay?” he asked, Meera paused a pillow in her hands and narrowed her eyes at him he smiled back and nodded. “Yeah it’s cool.” He as Meera hit him in the arm with the pillow then found the remote. “Call you in the morning yeah.” He said and hung the phone up. 

“I’m so glad you invited yourself over.” She said as he set the phone down on the table and he grabbed the bread roll. She smiled and turned on the TV the volume was low like she liked it and she sighed as she read the ‘roads closed’ in large red letters floating across the screen. The I-90 loop was closed, more roads were closed, winter advisory they stated that some would be without power she sighed turning the tv off she didn’t want to hear it. 

“Thanks.” He said waving the bread roll and she shrugged sitting down realizing the table was closer to him she smiled shaking her head and scooting. There were a few moments of silence she eyed him as he ate, not quickly but it was easy to tell he was hungry. Good he wasn’t so damaged. 

“Got a name?” she asked and he paused looking up at her. She blinked wondering if she had missed it but he nodded smiling at her. 

“Bran.” He said simply grabbing the water looking at her tea, Meera grabbed it and took a sip she smiled she would give him some she decided if he answered her questions. 

“You live here alone?” he asked looking away from her and around the room. 

“Pre-Med student.” She said waving her hand and wiggling her fingers. Her face read she knew that ‘whoo-fucking-hoo’ she felt it some days and he laughed lightly. More of a under the breath chuckled and Meera smiled at him. 

“Don’t like it?” he asked going for the soup. She realized he was learning more about her than she knew about him. All she knew was his name was Bran and he had a dad. 

“Not that it’s just, I have tests, a whole other four years, four more years of residency, and two more specialty to look forward to.” She smile at him wiggling her eyebrows he frowned. 

“Doesn’t sound fun.” He muttered shaking his head at her she shrugged realizing it really didn’t “Did they catch the kids?” he asked after a moment of silence and Meera looked at him he tapped his head and she shrugged, she was sure she didn’t want to know if they did or didn’t but he might. She would asked Jorha whoever he was when he came to check on them. He sighed after a moment and ruffled his hair careful to not mess with the front of his head pulling his hand out it got caught on some dried blood he made a face and groaned. “Well that’s going to suck explaining it to my parents.” He said more to himself then looked to Summer who lifted his head happy to be noticed “Why did you wonder off.” He asked sounding disappointed in the dog or himself Meera wasn’t sure but he knew that tone her brother used it enough. Summer apparently did as well he put his head down. 

“You could say some kids at school stole it.” Meera offered, recalling something Jojen had done back in his old school. Bran looked at her then smiled nodding slowly then gave a half laugh as if there was something morbidly funny about that. 

“Sure, my father would believe that.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed another roll closing his eyes and sitting back. He looked restless Meera knew the feeling of ‘need to pace’ but…she glanced at the wheel chair then back to him he was tearing bits of bread off eyes closed and looking like he was trying to not punch a wall. “Oh well.” He said after a moment and sat forward. Meera blinked, just like that all of it was gone like he tossed it aside. The ‘wanting to pace’ the ‘wanting to punch a wall’ it was if he had simply taken the coat off and tossed it aside. Never had Meera seen it as he sat forward a smile on his face once more. “My mom will freak out and my sister will thank me for causing a scene.” He chuckled shaking his head and grabbing the drink once more. Their eyes met for a second and Meera had the strange feeling she got from time to time when she looked at her brother. Like he was far older inside than he was outside and the world was just one bit joke to him. 

“How old are you?” The question tossed Bran he blinked sitting up a bit straighter hard not to. Meera seemed like an alright person, her eyes saw too much though and Bran knew that it was only a matter of time before she couldn’t avoid the elephant in the room. Though she seemed to have mastered the ‘I know this and yet I don’t need to talk about it’ quite well. 

“How old do I look?” he asked a smile on his face and she tilted her eyes crossing her arms and looking at him. Bran realized she had hazel eyes, dark brown with a starburst of green to them the kind that would go unnoticed if you didn’t know what to look for. 

“Twelve.” She said and he startled coughing looking her over. He reached for the water and she laughed at him, alright she was just having a go at him that was fine, good actually because then maybe being suck here all night wouldn’t be so bad. 

“A bit older.” He said setting the water down and she nodded leaning on the table. 

“Thirteen?” she asked as if she was sure he was no older, he glared at her “Older?” she pretended to be shocked and he sighed waving his hand at her and closing his eyes. 

“Seventeen.” He said and she laughed fingers covering her smile as she did so. 

“You hardly look it.” She breathed and reached for her tea Bran glared at her. How did he hardly look seventeen? 

“You don’t look like a doctor.” He replied realizing that it really wasn’t the world’s greatest come back because she nodded a smile on her face like she believed him. 

“Most are old and creepy.” She said with a sigh and he chuckled she was right there. Doctors where not fun to him but he was sure if she was a doctor she would still be fun. The silence that fell over them next was a bit uncomfortable. Bran looked back to Summer Meera joined him and Bran was reminded that Summer needed to wash off then wondered if he needed to be washed off as well, reaching his hand into his hair he felt something caked into it he wanted to sigh. 

“Did you know the kids?” Meera asked, she didn’t know why it came to her it just had. Maybe it was because he seemed to realize he looked like hell. Not that she would tell him because even if he looked like hell it was far better than she had seen. His clothes where nice, all looked designer brand name and like they were handpicked not only by him but by a mom. She could see the mix of mom and branching out in the way his jeans where faded but clean…well were clean…the way his shirt was a dark gray color with some felt art design of a howling wolf on it if it was long sleeved she didn’t know but she could see the black of an under shirt. His hoodie was a dark navy blue color unzipped and hung just a bit loose, his winter coat was nice quality as if a mom bought it and he wore it because he was forced to. 

She had pegged him fifteen sixteen for the growing out of mom phase, her brother had done that with her. Their mom had been dead for six years by time Jojen wanted to become more himself and less their father and her. Though he didn’t go too far Meera had always as he said ‘known what I like better than I do’ she was sure he was just trying to make her feel better. 

“No.” Bran said looking down at his hands his elbows perched on his knees, she could see the blood stain on the jean wishing she knew if it was from a cut on his knee or not, though he seemed to not complain. “I was just getting away from a bad situation.” He said shaking his head then smiling at her she nodded like she believed him. She knew she didn’t fool him his dark almost black eyes saw more than anyone could, she knew there was little that fooled this kid. 

“To end up in another bad situation.” Meera said reaching for his tray of food and standing he watched her and shrugged as if it didn’t bother him. So she let it go because bullies or kids like that didn’t bother her brother either even if Meera wanted to bash their skulls in. “This neighborhood isn’t so nice.” She said grabbing her tray and smiling at him he looked around like something might eat him and she laughed. “I’m the exception, that and the Dragon Lady.” She said as she walked to the kitchen he followed her with his eyes his head tilted and he looked like he was trying to figure it out. 

There it was again Bran smiled and looked the woman over, she didn’t seem like other girls she knew but those where mostly Sana’s friends or girls at school who all stared or looked away from him. “Who’s the dragon lady?” he asked as she poured two glasses of what looked like tea and walked back handing him one he was glad for something besides water and happy it was warm. 

“My neighbor.” Meera waved her hand at the door Bran looked to it wondering if the Dragon Lady would appear or not then back to Meera. She looked down to her cup. “She and her family moved in some time in the spring it’s a decent place to live now but some might not see it as the best.” She looked around with a half shrug. 

Bran looked her over and realized she was wearing a dress, not the kind that most ‘med-students’ would wear. It was dark green, no sleeves, kind of short, even if she wore black stockings. He wondered if she dressed like this often if so he wanted to go to the school she did. She had her knees half drawn up to her chest as she drank her tea slowly not really paying attention the silence hanging there. 

His shrinks words coming back to him only because he remembered Arya was wearing a dress today and she had shoved the paper back at him. 

Do you exaggerate the importance of events?   
Do you blame yourself for something you can’t control?   
Do you pay attention to the black side of things?   
Have you found yourself concentrating on your weaknesses? 

Bran smiled answering the questions where always fun to Bran because he didn’t put much stock into them. The truth was those that did thought to hard about something they shouldn’t. Life was life and there was no changing that once one accepted this they could boldly accept fate and learn to adjust to it, or as Jojen said adjust it to your reality because that was much more fun. 

So Bran answered.   
Yes. I am a Stark and we seem to love to exaggerate the importance of things. Like some woman I don’t know letting me stay the night…fuck the reasoning I want to exaggerate this event.   
Not at all. (all the time) It’s not my fault some douchebag kids decided to mug me today.   
Stark trait sadly. Even if I didn’t want to kind of have to. Like how her nails are green and the way they run over her legs…yep I actually like black side of things.   
All the time. Hard not too honestly. Never been able to talk to a pretty girl. Even if she’s as cool as Meera, the brain to mouth thing just doesn’t work. 

Like the words that spilled out of Brans mouth “Gotta bathroom?” he paused and of all things he could have said wrong it wasn’t the worst at all. But still he could have done better in his own opinion. Meera nodded looking him over then stood . 

“I might want to shower too.” Meera said and Bran blinked he didn’t want to know how bad he looked then, he just nodded rubbing his hands together eyes looking for his chair it was sitting on the other side of the room and he was good but he couldn’t just make it come to him. Meera walked off however into the other room. “My brother stays with me they might be a bit big on you but you can borrow his clothes.” She said and he nodded to himself and looked to Summer best to clean him up as well. Meera walked back in folded clothes in her arms and a towel she looked to him he looked to the chair then back to her. 

The ah-ha look on her face was priceless. Typically it followed with an I’m so sorry look or comment. “Well I’m stupid.” Came out of Meera’s mouth as she shook her head. Bran would have said something but she tossed the clothes at him and got the chair. “It’s been a really weird day.” She said and he smiled. 

“I’ve been saying that for four years.” Bran said reaching for the chair as it got close Meera nodded tilting her head as if thinking it over. Thinking what over he wasn’t sure but she laughed at the thought and he smiled at her. 

“Well the showers simple just like every other shower out there I’m sure.” Meera said stepping back giving Bran his room he was glad for that most liked to crowed him but she seemed if he thought about it to give him a very large bit of room. Not like she was avoiding him simply unsure of him. “The building’s water does what it wants anyway so it’s all a guessing game if you want I can toss your clothes in the wash to they are clean-ish tomorrow.” Meera said and he nodded best not to assault his mother with blood, better to keep it from her as beg Osha to burn the clothes. 

Bran was in the bathroom door shut he realized there was no lock, not that the door didn’t have one but it looked like the lock was torn out. Strange. All he could do was pray Meera didn’t come in at the wrong moment. 

Meera stood in the living room and looked back at the bathroom. What now? Looking to Summer she smiled. “You need a washing up too don’t you.” She said to the dog that tick tocked his tail once more and she shook her head. Such a strange day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out like I wanted it to. However as many times as I messed with it, it came out worse. SO this is the best version of this chapter. Forgive me.


	4. Chocolate Cake

Bran sat there on the couch staring at the silent TV he had turned the subtitles on and was watching some made for television movie he had seen a million and one times. The subtitles rolled across the bottom out of time with the action on the screen but Bran didn’t care he liked the lag it made for a strange show. 

Meera sat on the floor hunched over her books, she had changed into a pair of sweats and hoodie that had some Alligator on it with some High School football team. “You’re brother on the team?” Bran broke the silence making Meera look up a bit confused. She had almost forgotten he was there, taking notes for her essay mindlessly petting Summer’s head, blinking her hazel eyes she wondered if it was bad to forget someone so completely like that. Jojen would have scolded her knowing that she always over worked herself. 

“Team?” Meera asked unsure of what Bran really meant he nodded to her shirt. 

“The Gaters.” He smiled she looked down and laughed shaking her head. 

“No this is mine.” She smiled Bran frowned just a bit. 

“It says football.” He pointed out and she laughed nodding her head. 

“Well I was on the team, didn’t fit the whole palm palm or band uniform so I ran with the boys.” She laughed going back to writing. 

“My sister would worship you.” Bran chuckled thinking of how Arya made a lot of noise every tryout week for the school team. She played better football than anyone not that anyone would admit it. 

“Ah no need I was just a running back. Also on the track team I got a mean sprint.” She laughed leaning back looking him over. Bran looked at home in Jojen’s pajama’s, the dark gray and forest green pants mixed with the shirt that read ‘Nuke the Wales’ he looked almost as if would were something similar. 

“I was soccer Capitan.” Bran nodded lifting the remote he would find something more entertaining. 

“Never could get into the sport.” Meera said not looking up Bran paused looking to her. The girl was unphased by a great many things. Typically when Bran mentioned his soccer days people would pause, say something awkward or more on to another topic that didn’t mention a time where Bran was out of the chair however Meera sat there like there was no issue. Bran was sure he was falling in love there was no way around it she smiled up at him. 

That smile again it was one he knew well. I said ‘Let’s get up to something’ 

“Want some cake?” Meera asked and Bran furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Cake?” he asked she nodded and got up.

“Want some?” she put her hands on her hips. Bran blinked then nodded Meera clapped her hands and walked to the kitchen Bran watched her go and smiled as she started to dig in the refrigerator. She came back with a large chocolate cake and two forks setting it between them Summer looked up at it yawned and laid his head back down. “Dig in.” she smiled and he took the fork. The cake was a rich dark chocolate that tasted amazing, Bran was five bites in when he paused in eating. 

“What’s in this cake?” he asked and Meera looked down at it. 

“Chocolate…why?” she asked she asked taking another bite the work forgotten for a moment. 

“It taste like something I’ve had before.” He said and tilted his head.

“My brother said it made it, might have gotten it from the store knowing him.” She smiled he nodded and paused a moment staring at the cake. Meera sat silently for a moment and noticed a small little note sticking out from the bottom of the pan. Loosening it she lifted the note and squinted at Jojen’s horrible hand writing. 

“Enjoy the brake and cake sis, peace, love, and evil baby brothers.” She read out loud and frowned. 

“You’re brother sounds nice.” Bran said and Meera tilted her head. 

“Evil baby brothers…OH GODS!” Meera pulled the cake from Bran’s fork he paused. 

“What?” he asked looking to the cake and her. “What’s in the cake?” he asked and she sighed rubbing her head. 

“I’ma kill him, I’ma kill him.” She said standing up and walking to her phone. 

“What’d he put in the cake?” Bran asked now afraid. He had been a bit worried that because he didn’t have his medication tonight he might face issues tomorrow but if the cake was drugged, Bran really didn’t want to go to the hospital tonight. 

“Did you give me a space cake?” Meera asked as if she was asking ‘Isn’t the weather nice’ and she sighed. Bran looked to the cake. Space Cake? No wonder it taste so familiar smiling he sat forward, well the pot would help with the dreams and because he didn’t have his medication well Bran would be willing to indulge not like he hadn’t before with Jojen as a best friend one learned to go with it. 

Meera walked into the other room as Bran smiled eating more Summer sat up looking at him and Bran shook his head. “Almost as good as Jojen’s.” he chuckled and Summer Tick Tocked his tail once more then laid his head down. Meera walked back in shaking her head and sitting down glaring at the cake. 

“He said I need to unwind.” She muttered and Bran smiled shrugging. 

“There’s not a lot in it, just a bit to settle the nerves.” Bran said taking another bite. 

“You seem to know your specialty cakes.” Meera smiled shrugging and digging into the cake. IT wasn’t bad in Meera’s opinion, as long as one didn’t spend their whole life vegetated out and high then a bit of pot now and again was alright. Their father had turned to it to help Jojen years ago and it seemed to work and not mess with the other bits of medication he needed. 

“My friend has a hobby and older brother and sister they let me in on the action.” Bran nodded as if it wasn’t just pot they were talking about Meera laughed and shook her head. 

“Well nice siblings you have there.” Meera smiled and Bran nodded. There was a knock at the door and Meera sighed standing up, “That would be the Dragon Lady.” She said Bran smiled reaching for the cake once more making Meera chuckle as she walked to the door. It wasn’t the Dragon Lady but the older guy that was in the apartment. “Hi.” Meera said and he nodded. 

“Jorah.” He reminded her and she nodded. 

“Right, right he’s awake if you want to come in.” she said opening the door and he shook his head. 

“No that’s alright, I was just checking and coming to let you know the power is going to go out.” He said and she blinked. 

“Seriously?” she asked and sighed rubbing her head. 

“Thanks.” She closed the door and hurried over to her closet taking the large blankets and hurrying to her room tossing them on. 

“What?” Bran asked, Meera walked back in watching him eat the cake. 

“Well at least you will be calm about it.” Meera smiled then headed to the kitchen filled two kettles turned her oven on and set them in to warm up. 

“Did you just put kettles in the oven?” Bran asked frowning at her she nodded. 

“Powers gunna go out.” She sighed going to find her candles and setting them down on the table after stuffing her homework away. There was a large boom and darkness. 

“Well Dragon Lady can see the future too?” Bran asked Meera laughed lighting the candles. 

“No, she knows the guy who owns the place I think he lives with her brother or something.” Meera had heard but she didn’t pay attention as she started to dig into the cake as well. 

“It’s gunna get cold.” Bran said looking around, Meera smiled shrugging. 

“You and Summer can bunker down with me, I had a heating blanket on for a bit.” Meera smiled Bran paused. 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” he asked she shrugged. 

“Possibly.” She said then fell onto her back. “This means the washers out, I can let you take some of my brothers clothes.” Meera sat back up looking him over. “Might be taller than you, I’m not sure.” She said and Bran shrugged. 

“Hardly taller than Summer.” Bran smiled and Meera rolled her eyes shaking her head. “It’s cool I will figure it out.” Bran smiled and Meera nodded stuffing her things into her bag and looking Bran over. 

“I’m gunna get ready for bed, come on in when you’re ready.” She said and walked into the darkness with a candle leaving him with one dim one. Bran sighed and took a deep breath downing his tea and setting the cup on the table looking to Summer. 

“Ready?” he asked and Summer stood looking happy. Bran hadn’t slept in a bed with anyone sense he came home from the hospital. His mother had slept in the hospital bed with him but once home he was allowed privacy. Bran paused thinking about it, he had spent the night at Jojen’s and slept on his water bed but the damn thing was king size and it felt like he was in his own bead. However he had seen Meera’s small double bed smaller than Bran’s bed at home. 

Well if Bran stopped and thought about as he typically did everything he did because he had nothing better to do half the time. It could be worse, he could be stuck at some weirdo’s house. Instead he was stuck at a very attractive females house who was cool on levels it was not right for girls to be cool on. She had come up with the idea to sleep in the same bed not meaning that anything would go on, his imagination was going wild however and Bran didn’t want to stop it. He also had a nice little haze going on from the cake, it was good, not as strong as he was used to but the little haze had everything sitting right in his head. 

Bran found himself sitting and staring at the bed Meera had said something about the cake and wondered back into the main room taking another calming breath Bran lifted himself onto the bed and looked down at Summer. “Wait until Meera gets in alright boy.” Bran said Summer sat and tilted his head. Sliding back onto the bed Bran found the warmth of the blankets calling to him. Closing his eyes and pulling the blankets up over him Bran waited and waited them Meera walked back in blew out the candle and climbed into bed. 

It was odd how awake Bran was laying there he could hear Meera breathing she didn’t seem to notice he was there as she lay on her back falling asleep. Summer had jumped onto the bed and put his head on Bran’s chest as he wait for sleep. The questions from today from his doctor rolled in his brain. Bran felt compelled to answer them as he waited for sleep, the smell of the pillow calming him strangely. The only trouble was Bran couldn’t seem to grasp one as darkness swallowed him.


	5. The Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, do not try this at home please and thank you!

Bran was sure that somewhere someone was playing a joke on him. The morning had gone off without a hitch, somehow Bran figured waking up next to a girl he had just met yesterday might have been awkward but it wasn’t. He had woken up first and Meera had heard him shifting around waking up herself in that predawn darkness. Summer had shifted over to her side of the bed and she laughed petting him on the head and got up.

Now Bran thought for half a second that maybe Meera was used to getting up with strange guys’ in her bed but that would be rude and he didn’t want to think that. Meera seemed cool, maybe that was it, she was just cool. He had wondered about it the whole cold as hell car ride to the bus terminal that would take Bran to his school. He hadn’t wanted Meera to drive to far and even if she seemed willing there where only so many things Bran could ask. 

“If you’re ever in the neighborhood again, we can have some cake.” Meera laughed before she left with a wave to Bran and off to school. Bran sat there a good little bit wondering about the strange girl named Meera he didn’t even know her last name or who she was. Just that she was nice. That’s all that seemed to matter as Bran made his way to school. 

Jojen had been sitting at their small table in their small corner of the school. He was staring down at a yellow folder as if the thing had insulted him. Knowing Jojen it might have, Summer trotted over to his friend and put his head on Jojen’s lap. This startled the boy making him look down and smile. 

“Well at least I know you love me summer.” Jojen joked then lifted those strange green eyes to Bran who smiled awkwardly. “Got your ass kicked.” Jojen said as Bran settled in next to him nodding. 

“They call you last night?” Bran asked and Jojen nodded. 

“Said you were over, didn’t want to talk to your family. Was the fight that bad?” Jojen asked a smile on his face, pulling Bran back to the car ride home he cringed. 

“Gods, you need to stop with this knowing the future crap Jo, you were dead on with screaming metal death trap.” Bran laughed as Jojen nodded his head lightly still ruffling Summer’s ears. 

“Hindsight my friend.” Jojen smiled then sat back eyeing Bran. “I’m thinking we should go for a walk.” Jojen pushed himself put smiling down at Bran “They won’t miss us today.” Jojen whispered then started to walk off knowing Bran would follow. It was follow or be stuck at a table with Shireen Baratheon Bran knew his choice before it was given to him. 

It was cold out, the mid-morning snow falling all around them. They had four more days until winter brake and both boys could care less. It wasn’t like school was so taxing they wanted to get off for holiday or that they had any grand plans. No life was life for both of them and as Jojen came to a stop on the bridge known to all in the city as ‘The Wall’ he looked down at the cold water below. 

Bran had been here a few times, once when he was a lot younger with Jon who had told Bran then that they really weren’t brothers not that Bran didn’t know it was Jon who was more shocked at the fact Bran knew. Then again when Bran’s ‘friends’ had wanted to kick it as they said that night had ended so badly that Bran didn’t want to think about it. 

Now he came back with Jojen who only knew about it thanks to Bran, The Wall wasn’t a hang out any more with its old train tracks, its loose beams, and rushing water below well it was deemed unsafe after the accident and enforced as such. 

“They finally gave me a date.” Jojen said leaning over the rusty railing and Bran closed his eyes looking down to the gray water wondering if it was as cold as it looked. 

“When?” Bran asked knowing he didn’t want to know any more than Jojen. It changed a person knowing that their life was almost up, time measured now, knowing the clock was almost up. Bran knew he himself lived on borrowed time, so when he had met Jojen who moved up just around his accident well the two barrowed time together. 

“Won’t see the next winter.” Jojen shook his head ruffling his sandy blonde hair and smiling at Bran. “They said that there is no help for me now, I don’t respond to treatments, and those I respond to activate the million and one other things wrong with me.” He sighed crouching down holding onto the rail his hands getting rust on them. 

“What do they know? They said I would never wake up.” Bran huffed knowing it didn’t help but Jojen smiled at him anyway. They sat there in salience as the wind tore at them Summer had wondered off to smell a bit, Bran figured he knew Jojen would keep Bran safe. Looking out at the gray Bran spotted a small ‘Sheriff’s’ ship, they patrolled the water making sure things didn’t go wrong. An idea formed in Bran’s mind as he leaned forward looking down. 

“Did I ever tell you the story of when Jon told me he wasn’t my brother?” Bran asked and Jojen shook his head looking to him. Green eyes lost to something but wanting to listen. 

“Just that you aren’t brothers by blood.” Jojen answered and Bran nodded locking his chair and reaching for Jojen. 

“Help me up.” He said and Jojen frowned but helped him stand. Bran couldn’t hold himself up right but between leaning on the rail and Jojen holding him there Bran looked down at the water. “It was the fall I turned eight I think.” Bran shrugged. “Apparently Jon and Robb figured I was old enough to know or to afraid someone else might say something before them.” Bran smiled shaking his head. “I knew but that’s beside the point. Jon brought be out here, Robb was waiting with a few beers and we sat down.” He chuckled. 

“They got a beer each I got a root beer some brothers huh?” Bran smiled Jojen gave a half laugh. “Well we sat right down there and chatted about how we will always be brothers no matter what life tosses us. To the end we are Stark Brothers, even if Jon had the last name of Snow.” Bran reached for the railing finding the latch and started to work at it Jojen watched him. “We talked for hours and hours then before the sun came up Jon got the idea to go for a swim.” Bran smiled Jojen smiled himself. “Now the fall is nothing, the impact nothing, we aren’t high enough Jon told me. Just enough to get a moment of free fall and then water.” The latch gave way and Jojen looked down below them. 

“But that water is below freezing and you can’t swim well anymore.” Jojen said Bran shrugged. 

“You can, if the shock doesn’t send you over.” Bran smiled Jojen laughed and nodded helping Bran to the side and they stared over. “The key is to hit the water feet first, though that might be hard.” Bran looked to Jojen who wrapped his arms around him and chuckled. 

“So much for expiration dates.” Jojen laughed Bran let out a scream as he was pulled off the ledge. 

The first fall he had jumped with his brothers. All laughing and having a blast. 

The second jump, he had been half stoned out of his mind and there was no laughing as he slammed into the rocks below. 

This jump. It was strange Bran realized eyes open watching Jojen for a moment then closing his eyes shoving from his friend because hitting the water together might not be the best idea. Jojen held tight to his hand however as the cold water came up to meet them. This jump had been freeing, something he needed something Jojen had needed. So as the cold and darkness took him under Bran didn’t mind because he could hear his brothers laughing at him and feel Jojen’s hand in his that was until it all went dark.


	6. Hospitals

The thing about hospitals was that no one really liked them. Not even those who worked in them. Bran left his eyes closed as he woke up, he could hear the monitors steady beeping of his heart. He felt the rush of oxygen into his brain from his nose line. He wasn’t strapped down to anything that was good, however there was a very strange sensation he hadn’t felt in years. Dread. 

He knew opening his eyes he would still be paralyzed. He would still be Brandon Stark. He also knew his mother would fly off the handle. He had spent a good time listing with his eyes closed over the years in hospitals pretending to be asleep so he listened now. 

Nurses, doctors, staff, all out the door. He was in a single room, he wondered where Jojen was there weren’t many around him and he could hear close to nothing. Opening his eyes Bran realized the lights where off it was dark out. 

“Your mom will be glad you awake maybe she will stop attempting to murder me.” Jojen’s bored voice sounded from his left side. Glancing over Bran smiled lazy and tired Jojen reached up touching his head. 

“Pneumonia isn’t as fun as it sounded.” Jojen joked and Bran laughed his head buzzing. 

“Why do I hurt all over?” Bran asked and Jojen sighed. 

“You hit your head on that water hard, concision knocked you out and your body went into shock.” Jojen shrugged ruffling his hair. “I had an episode like you said I might and when the coast guard got to us they thought you were dead, they said you had no pulse so they shocked the crap out of you a few times.” Jojen leaned forward resting his head on the bed. “According to the report we both nearly drowned.” Bran could head the aggravation on Jojen’s voice. 

“Maybe my mom wants to kill you because you’re upset we didn’t.” Bran said with a joke and Jojen looked at him then snorted. 

“Are you kidding my sister tore me a new one.” Jojen sighed shaking his head. “I’m not supposed to be here your mom wants me away from you.” Jojen said Bran laughed rolling his eyes he would talk to his mom. 

“Osha let you in?” Bran asked Jojen smiled, the woman was amazing on so many levels. 

“You’ve been out a week and a half, I woke three days ago.” Jojen sighed his head was warm on Bran’s arm so Bran lifted it and ruffled his sandy hair. “According to Osha they can’t find Summer. Rickon says he will find him but they won’t let him go out there.” Jojen looked to Bran as Bran’s hand stilled on Jojen’s head. 

“He will come back.” Bran gave a half smile. “Must be mad at me for not taking him with us.” He said and Jojen nodded closing his eyes once more. There was a knock and Osha walked in. 

“Best be on your way Jojen, Mrs. Stark is heading back Rickon caused a seen but you know how he’s powerless to her yellin’” Osha said and Jojen nodded Bran ruffled his hair once more as Jojen got up and hurried out leaving Bran and Osha in the room alone. 

“How bad is it?” Bran asked and Osha sat down shaking her head. 

“Next time you wanna do something foolish best do it right.” Osha shook her head a smile on her face she knew Bran had needed that moment of foolishness and it had done him and Jojen some good. But she was right, next time he would do it right. 

The door opened and his mother and Rickon came in. Rickon noticed him and rushed over springing onto the bed and smiling down at him. Rickon was ten and full of energy not the good kind either. 

“Jon’s home!” he shouted and Bran smiled to his brother. Rickon knew things, like not to bring up Bran’s moment’s like jumping off a bridge. 

“Good, figured he would be before Christmas.” Bran said and Rickon smiled at him. 

“Robb will be home in a few days too!” Rickon sounded so happy but then again with three siblings either moved out or in collage full time and Arya half way out the door well Bran might be excited to. IF he didn’t know how crowded their house was going to be again. 

“How are you feeling.” His mother asked hand on his head and Bran smiled. 

“Alright.” Bran lied with a smile but she smiled back. Catelyn Stark was calm and collected this didn’t bode well for Bran. “Tired though.” He added she nodded kissing his head. 

“Well you rest dear.” She pushed his hair out of his face, the way he didn’t like it but smiled anyway. “We will get the doctor in here in a little bit alright.” She said he nodded and closed his eyes. Doom hung over the room and Bran didn’t like it. 

Doom as it turns out was a mellow term for what Catelyn Stark had in mind for her son. 

There was no yelling. There was no fury. There was really nothing aside Arya’s ‘sorry’ face when Bran came home in his new chair. Jon had found Summer who had been wondering about in the park near the river. 

The house was silent as Bran sat in the living room with his father who was staring at the fire place sitting in his chair. The Stark Children were subjected to this when they didn’t something their father did not approve of. Standing before him and awaiting punishment. Bran sat there picking at his ‘temporary’ wheelchair’s arm rest waiting for what his father had decided. 

“You worried your mother.” Ned Stark said then stood and started pacing. “I don’t care about you being reckless and jumping off bridges I did my fair share when I was your age.” He said nailing a look to Bran. “However running off like that and not calling.” He shook his head and Bran sighed. So his father was picking the one thing he could and yelling at Bran for it. 

Somewhere it had gotten around to the family and Bran was sure it was his Quack Shrink who had spilt the beans. Bran had run off because of the female fight in the car that day. Yes. That was a fact. He had gone to Jojen’s. That was not a fact but Mr. Reed was vouching for him and Bran loved that man. So Fact. Bran and Jojen hadn’t been seen at school that morning. Though they turned in their term papers. Bran got an A and a note to his shrink and parents about his views on his family. Jojen had gotten him in trouble there. Then they had been found in the River late morning. Fact they had both almost died. 

Well leading up to the event. That had nothing to do with wanting to die and simply something to do. His Quack Shrink had come up with the theory that Brandon Stark was and in the man’s own terms. Depressed, feeling isolated and alone, indifferent from his family who do not sympathize with him one bit. So Brandon is simply calling out for help. Young Mr. Reed who has befriended him in his time of need when he feels his family as abandoned him has been given a death sentence and Brandon feels alone. So they attempted to cheat death together, as some adolescent teens do and found this was his answer. 

Bran called Mr. Reed up for help the day Arya told him what the Quack said and he has been working on his father’s resolve. Mr. Reed was after all a psychiatrist and he had never found anything ‘wrong’ with Bran. 

So this meant the family was tip toeing around him. All looking at him like they were worried. He wasn’t allowed to leave home, not without someone responsible watching him. He had no contact with Jojen his mother dead set on Jojen having put the idea into Bran’s head. He had no contact with anyone actually. Jon and Osha tried to help but his mother knew something was up. So Jon and Osha weren’t allowed to take Bran out anywhere or do anything with him, without Sansa who would snitch or their mother. 

That was until Robb came home.


End file.
